gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mystery Shack
Where is the museum/exhibit located? Actually, you know what? I don't know. I wrote that it was in the floor room, because otherwise it would mean they have this huge museum and this HUGE dance floor/maze of mirrors area on the first floor BESIDES all these OTHER rooms, and that seemed a little too ''extra ridiculous, so I took an educated guess. I'd like to hear others' thoughts though. Do you think they're 2 different rooms? Or does it seem accurate the way it is? Oregon Vortex I've read that the Mystery Shack was loosely based on the Oregon Vortex. Having never even been to the Oregon Vortex (or to Oregon for that matter), I feel unqualified to make a judgement about this. -- 04:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) The Shack was indeed based on the oregon vortex. However, the Shack is more of a house and the House of Mystery is more of a shack. Mf99k (talk) 01:18, April 16, 2014 (UTC) The Mystery Shack layout does not make any sense what so ever, if you think about it the doors don't connect right without the exterior looking different and the interior rooms overlapping each other. 02:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) not sure how to word this but I think some sort of trivia thing shoud be made about the rabbit ear tv (free television, a physical representation of Stan's freeloading) Mf99k (talk) 01:18, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Stan's office location Why should the location revealed by the explosion be favored over the one earlier in the episode when Gideon looks into the room from the front porch and sees the safe? Both are "factual," but the later one is suspect because they kept thinking it was part of the dream (and perhaps it was). Gideon did blow up the safe and got the deed, but no hole needs to have been visible in reality from the living room. The next day, Gideon is in that room looking over the journals and there is no sign of any debris or damage. I think both locations should be deleted, and the contradictory evidence moved to the goofs page. --RockSunner (talk) 04:23, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Also, where is it revealed that Stan's bedroom is in the attic? In "Carpet Diem" he said: "Look kid, there's my room and the attic. That's it." That implies his bedroom isn't in the attic. --RockSunner (talk) 04:37, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Both are factual, and both could probably be included in the summation. It's the only information we have on the location of the office. Both which say it's on the first floor. ''That at least should be said. And you're right about Stan's bedroom. 22:26, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Soos Soos also lives in the Mystery Shack- in the begining of the episode "Carpet Diem" we see that Soos lives in a sort of a fuze box and in the end of the episode dipper gives the Electron Carpet room to Soos. Nope, that's just his break room. Hero Fan (talk) 22:18, July 11, 2015 (UTC) The Owner In the owner place it says Stan Pines, but the owner is actually Ford Pines, isn't he? Ford once owned the house, but Stan is the one who created the Mystery Shack attraction. Stan has been in possession of it long enough for it to be his. However, if Ford takes it back at the end of the summer like he promised, then the page would say it's his. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 01:27, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Melody I don't recall Melody moving in with Soos at the final episode (and that would be very fast for their relationship). Isn't she living at Portland now? Did Journal 3 reveal new information, or do we have to erase her from the Shack's residents? Assistant Co captain Falcone (talk) 03:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) In Take Back the Falls it shows her working there, but there's no evidence of her (or Soos) living there that I know of. BrightnessWings19 (talk) 03:47, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Wings :Well, Soos and abuelita live there. But Melody doesn't as far as we know. Is that in the article? It shouldn't be. 04:19, August 21, 2016 (UTC) I actually realized my mistake and edited my entry to: "Melody was shown working as a cashier during Dipper's final mologue, but that just confirms she works there, not that she lives there. We can only speculate about her current residence, but I would say it's too soon for Melody to move in with Soos. Maybe she lives in the same place she did when she worked at Meat Cute. As we don't have confirmation, we should take her out from the "Residents" section, or put something like "(possibly)" after her name." This edit was reverted though. Assistant Co captain Falcone (talk) 04:31, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Mhm, well that's fine. We don't need speculative information like that if we can help it. Maybe change it to "employees." Or maybe just don't worry about it, considering the rest of the characters under that heading. 04:45, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :She's already listed as an employee in the infobox. Assistant Co captain Falcone (talk) 04:54, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Gift Shop/Museum Door In the gift shop, there's a door to the right (when looking in from the outside entrance) with a curtain that supposedly leads to the museum. However, according to the layout described on the article (and shown on Ford's floor plan in The Last Mabelcorn - speaking of which, shouldn't that picture be included in the article?), the museum is connected to the Floor Room, on the other side of the gift shop. Where does that door really lead? The way the exterior looks, it should lead outside. BrightnessWings19 (talk) 03:47, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Wings :Ah, the bane of my existance. I'm pretty sure Alex didn't have a proper floor plan made up when he started the show, and we've only managed to figure things out through obsessive re-watching. You're right about adding Ford's map, btw. Go ahead and add it. (I'm also pretty sure he rued not planning the Shack ahead when he included that scene. ha.) Simple answer: it doesn't make sense. Just go with it. 04:18, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :I would, but this all started when I wanted to know the floor plan for my AU version of the Shack, the Mystery Twins Magic Emporium. Now I'm obsessed with making it all fit together for my fanfic XD Hopefully someday I'll come up with something that makes complete sense but who knows BrightnessWings19 (talk) 04:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Wings